UI API
For WildStar UI development base APIs are divided into Lua UI Libraries, like and , and are the base APIs for WildStar AddOn development. This page lists UI functions for Apollo and others provided in the core client API. For functions and modules provided by Carbine default AddOns, see AddOn API. Note: The most recent API "documentation" can be found within Houston it's self. It is located within the help menu. Reference Global API functions for WildStar in Lua. See also: * API types - variable value types, used here as parameters and return values. * API events - global event types, for events not shown as member of another type here. * How to edit API pages - please read if you're contributing documentation Function names can be prefixed with the following tags, see API notation and conventions: * DEPRECATED - is no longer to be used, and likely will be removed in future * REMOVED - was removed from the API. should be moved to Removed Functions. Calling functions via macro or command line: /eval Apollo.SetConsoleVariable("lod.renderTargetScale", .75) /eval local x=GameLib.GetRealmName(); Print(x) Global These are in the global namespace. : (idItem) : (idItem, 1) : () : () : (idCreature, sText) : (self.param) : (self.param) : (idCreature) : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : (sEventName) - fires an event by event name : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () - fires the event : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () AbilityBook AccountItemLib AchievementsLib ActionSetLib Apollo : (tAddon, sMessage) - adds error message to AddOn's Apollo error log : () : (sFilename) returns (string) : (sFilename) returns (string) : (wndSource,sType,sSprite,nData) : (wndSource,sType,sSprite,nData) : () returns (boolean) - true on success : (sTimerName,nInterval,bContinuous) : (sName) : () : (sMarker) - runs the caller's DebugPrintF on the buffer of the caller : (sName) returns (Window) - gets window by name : () : (sName) returns (table) - gets AddOn instance, or nil if none : () : () : () returns (string) - gets the asset root folder : (sVar) returns (any) - get CVar sVar. can be nil : () : () returns (table) - gets list of fonts as: index, name, face, size : () : () : () : () : () : (pObject) - get size of Object pObject : (sName) returns (table) - as: bAddon, nVersion, strLoadError, strName, tPackage : () returns (width,height) - gets screen width and height : () : (sCheck) returns (string) - get localized string string or stringID : () : () returns (number) - gets the tick count : () : () returns (boolean) - is alt is down : () : () returns (boolean) - is ctrl is down : () returns (boolean) - is shift is down : () : () : (pModuleToLink,nHandlerRef) - runs pModuleToLink's AddPodInfo : (sFile) returns (boolean) - loads XML sFile animation. returns success : (sFile,sForm,wndParent,tHandler) returns (window) - load window from specified file : (sFile) : (sFile,sDoc) - loads XML sFile and sDoc animation : () returns (number) - returns 0 and does nothing : (sInput) returns (string) - process input, such as slash command, etc : (nEventHandler,sLoad,sSave,sRestore) : (sEventName,sFunction,tHandler) - map an event to a handler : (tPackage,sName,nVersion,tDependents) : (sCommand,sFunction,tHandler) - map a command to a handler : (sTimerName,sFunction,tHandler) : () : (sEventName,tHandler) : (sVar) : (sVar,pMD) - set a console variable : (pCursor) : (sName,fPoint,nOffset,bOverwrite) : () : () : () : (sTimerName) - starts the named timer sTimerName : (sTimerName) - stops the named timer sTimerName : (nId) : () Enums : Loaded, LoadingError : DroppedOnNothing, ClickedOnNothing, ClickedOnWorld, WindowMove : Ignore, Accept, Invalid Events : (wndSource,sType,iData) : (sType,iData) : (tAddon,sError,bCanIgnore) : () : () : () : (iKey) : (iType,sMessage) AttributeMilestonesLib ChallengesLib CharacterScreenLib ChatSystemLib : () : () - Currently has no implementation : () : () : () : (sText) returns (table) - eType, nChannel, sChatType, sCommand, sAbbrev, sArgs, bCommandSet : () - Currently has no implementation : () - Currently has no implementation : () : () : () : () : (nChannelNumber,sText) : () CombatFloater CombatFloaters CommunicatorLib CraftingLib CREDDExchangeLib CSIsLib CustomerSurveyLib DatacubeLib DemoSummary GameLib : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : (nKeySet) returns (boolean) - true if nKeySet is NOT any of the default 3 input key sets : () : () returns (boolean) : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : (nData) returns (table) - {eType, nBagIndex, nBagSlot} : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () returns (table) - a counter as an integer and a character name list entry as a string : (nCharIndex) returns (table) - Gets the key bindings specified by nCharIndex. Returns nil if a wait is needed for the server to reply for the key binding list. (as of 6697 can crash client) : () : () : () returns (string) - Gets localized class name corresponding to nId from DbFileTable_Class_GetByID, or nil if none : () returns (unit) - or nil if none : () : () : () : (self.nCurrentCostume, idx) : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () returns (number) : () : (unitPlayer) : () : () : () : () : () : ()*10)*0.1 : () : () : () : () returns (number) - game client 'up time' in seconds, fractional milliseconds : () : () : (GameLib.GuildHolomark.Left) : () returns (table) - list of {id, strName} action categories : () : (tCurrInput) returns (string) - Gets input key's name for a tCurrInput ({eDevice = GameLib.CodeEnumInputDevice.None, nCode, nModifier}), or "" if none : (nInputSet) returns (table) - Gets key bindings specified by nInputSet. Returns nil if a wait is needed for the server to reply for the key binding list : () : () returns (number) - Gets closest interactive unit id : (CastObjectiveAbility) : (eInputAction) : () returns (table) - Gets a list of the current key bindings as: arInputs, idAction, idCategory, nDisplayIndex, strAction, strActionLocalized : () : () : () : () : () returns (table) - as: nYear, nMonth, nDay, nDayOfWeek, nHour, nMinute, nSecond, strFormattedTime : () : () : () : () : () : () returns (table) : () : () : (nType, eGroupType) returns (money) - gets currency data for current player : () : () : () - "Deprecated" : () returns (unit) - gets the players mount unit, else 1, and nil if none : () : () returns (unit) - gets the taxi that the player is currently on, else 1 and nil if null : () returns (unit) - gets current player : () : () returns (unit) - gets the players vehicle unit, else 1 and nil if none : () : () returns (table) - (not implemented) returns as: infoId and available of Graveyard : () returns (string) : () : () : () : () returns (table) - as: nYear, nMonth, nDay, nDayOfWeek, nHour, nMinute, nSecond, strFormattedTime : () : () : (wndControl:GetAbilityTierId()) : () : () : () : () : () returns (unit) - gets the target unit, else 0 if none : ():GetBaseSpellId() : ():GetBaseSpellId() : (GameLib.CodeEnumUserText.GuildName) : () returns (number) - Gets tick count truncated to integer : () : () : (nTutorialId) : () : () : () : () : () : () : (nSpecificLevel, nSystem, true) : () : () : () : () : () returns (number) - realm time from 0 to return/3600=24 wrapping. not real time : () : (nWho) returns (table) - Gets description of xp bonus as: ? : () : () : () : () : (nTutorialId, nPassedPage) : () : () returns (boolean) : (unit) returns (boolean) - check if unit is a controlled unit : () : () : () : () : (idSubZone) : (nCode, eModifier) : () : () : (tCurrentElement.nLootId) : () : () : () : () : (strInfo, GameLib.CodeEnumUserText.GuildInfoMessage, GameLib.CodeEnumUserTextFilterClass.Strict) : (nType) : (nTutorialId) : () : () : (nLocationType,nBagIndex,nBagSlot) returns (number) : () : (wndHandler:GetData() : () : (tEntry.id, true) : () : (self.wndMain:GetData() : (bPaused) : () : () - (not implemented) bind should receive an id of a shard location : () returns (bExists,bCanUse,strLocation,idLocation,fCooldown) : () - (not implemented) : (tSub.nId, self.unitSelected, self.idQuest, self.wndReportBug:FindChild("Description"):GetText()) : () : () : () : () : (self.wndMain:GetData()) : () : () : (self.nCurrentCostume, wndControl:GetData(), uItemToImprint:GetInventoryId()) : () : (wndHandler:GetData()) : (nInputSet) returns (boolean) - Updates InputSet specified by nInputSet. Returns false if a wait is needed for the server to reply for the key binding list. : (GameLib.CodeEnumRecallCommand.House) : () : (eDifficulty, self.wndMain:GetRadioSel("InstanceSettings_LocalRadioGroup_Rallying")) : (tInputTable) - Runs the SaveInputKeySet after updating the key bindings table : () : () : (tSelectedSpellObj:GetId()) : (tSelectedPotion:GetItemId()) : (unit) : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : (entry.wnd:FindChild("MiddleLevelViewBtn"):GetData()) : () : () : () : () : () Enums : AbilityVendor, Tradeskill, General, HousingNpc, Transport : General,Account,Realm,Character : Stalker, Spellslinger : OutsideTelegraph, OutsideTelegraphInvalid, InsideTelegraph, NeedsHitResultCalc : SendMail,CommitTrade,DeleteItem,SalvageItem : HealShields, Fall, Suffocate : None,Pending,WaitingToAccept,Dueling : Feet, Hands, WeaponTool, WeaponAttachment, System, Augment, Implant, Gadget, Shields, WeaponPrimary, Bag0, Bag1, Bag2, Bag3, BankBag0, BankBag1, BankBag2, BankBag3, BankBag4 : None,Camp,Quit : ActivateTarget, FollowTarget, Sprint, ToggleWalk, Dismount, Vacuum, PathAction, ToggleScannerBot, DashForward, DashBackward, DashLeft, DashRight, PathAction2, Interact, GoToBind, GoToHouse, EscapeHouse, GoToWarplot, WarplotBossTokenUI, SummonMount, UsePotion, GoToIllium, GoToThayd : TargetFaction, DbFailure, Item_BadId, Reserved02, Reserved03, Reserved04, Vendor_StackSize, Vendor_SoldOut, Vendor_UnknownItem, Vendor_FailedPreReq, Vendor_NotAVendor, Vendor_TooFar, Vendor_BadItemRec, Vendor_NotEnoughToFillQuantity, Vendor_NotEnoughCash, Vendor_UniqueConstraint, Vendor_ItemLocked, Vendor_IWontBuyThat, Vendor_NoQuantity, Vendor_BagIsNotEmpty, Item_OverFlowChestCreated, Item_InventoryFull, Item_UnknownItem, Item_QuestViolation, Item_Unique, Item_NotValidforSlot, Item_Locked, Item_AlreadyEquipped, Item_NotEquipped, Item_BagMustBeEmpty, Item_CannotFindBag, Item_BagToSmall, Item_CantPutBagInItself, Item_WrongRace, Item_WrongClass, Item_FailedProficiency, Item_LevelToLow, Embark_PlayerAlreadyinSeat, Embark_PlayerUnableToEmbark, Embark_InvalidVehicleUnit, Embark_NoSplineForTaxi, Embark_VehicleIsBroken, Embark_InvalidSeat, Embark_SeatTaken, Embark_SeatEmpty, Embark_NotInRange, Embark_CannotDoWhileOnTaxi, Mail_CannotFindPlayer, Mail_FailedToCreate, Vendor_CuratorOnlyBuysRelics, Vendor_CannotBuyRelics, Player_CantDoWhileDead, Vendor_NoBuyer, Vendor_NoVendor, Vendor_Buyer_NoActionCC, Vendor_Vendor_NoActionCC, Vendor_Vendor_Disposition, Player_CannotWhileInCombat, Mail_Busy, Mail_MailBoxOutOfRange, Mail_NoAttachment, Mail_InsufficientFunds, Mail_InvalidInventorySlot, Mail_UniqueExists, Mail_CannotDelete, Mail_DoesNotExist, Item_CannotBeSalvaged, Conversion_BadConversionRec, Conversion_CannotRemoveSource, Conversion_CannotAddTarget, Faction_NotEnoughRep, Item_NoItems, Craft_TierTooLow, Craft_MissingMaterials, Craft_IncompleteCircuit, Craft_SocketNotModdable, Craft_DuplicateChip, DisEmbark_PlayerNotInWorld, Item_NeedsRepair, Craft_TooManyAdditives, Item_SlotDisabled, Matching_NoRoleSelected, Instance_NotFound, Auction_NotReady, Auction_CannotFillOrder, Mail_CannotTransferItem, Mail_InvalidText, Mail_CanNotHaveCoDAndGift, Auction_TooManyOrders, Auction_OrderTooBig, Auction_NotFound, Auction_BidTooLow, Auction_OwnItem, Auction_BidTooHigh, Auction_AlreadyHasBid, Mail_InvalidDeliverySpeed, Housing_InvalidDecorPlacement, Instance_LimitExceeded, Craft_UnknownSchematic, Craft_MicrochipInvalidSocket, Craft_MicrochipInvalidSlot, Craft_FailChanceTooHigh, Instance_EncounterInProgress, Instance_Full, Housing_CrateFull, TargetBusy, Mail_CannotReturn, Mail_CannotMailSelf, Faction_AtMax, Housing_MaxDecor, Auction_ItemAuctionDisabled, Auction_CommodityDisabled, Mail_CannotMailTrialAccount, MissingEntitlement, Instance_TransferPending, Instance_InvalidDestination, Instance_NotInGroup, Instance_DifferentSavedInstance, Instance_InstanceInUse, Item_WrongFaction, Instance_WrongLevel : QuestLog, Communicator, Escape, Shift, Control, Select, MouseInteract, Interact, HostileInteract, TargetSelf, TargetParty1, TargetParty2, TargetParty3, TargetParty4, TargetNextEnemy, TargetPreviousEnemy, TargetNextFriend, TargetPreviousFriend, AssistTarget, MoveForward, MoveBackward, StrafeLeft, StrafeRight, TurnLeft, TurnRight, PitchUp, PitchDown, MouseTurn, SprintModifier, VacuumLoot, PathAction, Jump, Dismount, ToggleSit, ToggleWalk, ToggleAutoRun, CameraUp, CameraDown, CameraLeft, CameraRight, CameraIn, CameraOut, MouseLook, CastObjectiveAbility, LimitedActionSet1, LimitedActionSet2, LimitedActionSet3, LimitedActionSet4, LimitedActionSet5, LimitedActionSet6, LimitedActionSet7, LimitedActionSet8, CastGadgetAbility, CastPathAbility, ActionBar0_Unused1, ActionBar0_Unused2, ActionBar1_Slot1, ActionBar1_Slot2, ActionBar1_Slot3, ActionBar1_Slot4, ActionBar1_Slot5, ActionBar1_Slot6, ActionBar1_Slot7, ActionBar1_Slot8, ActionBar1_Slot9, ActionBar1_Slot10, ActionBar1_Slot11, ActionBar1_Slot12, ActionBar2_Slot1, ActionBar2_Slot2, ActionBar2_Slot3, ActionBar2_Slot4, ActionBar2_Slot5, ActionBar2_Slot6, ActionBar2_Slot7, ActionBar2_Slot8, ActionBar2_Slot9, ActionBar2_Slot10, ActionBar2_Slot11, ActionBar2_Slot12, ActionBar3_Slot1, ActionBar3_Slot2, ActionBar3_Slot3, ActionBar3_Slot4, ActionBar3_Slot5, ActionBar3_Slot6, ActionBar3_Slot7, ActionBar3_Slot8, ActionBar3_Slot9, ActionBar3_Slot10, ActionBar3_Slot11, ActionBar3_Slot12, Unused1, Unused2, Unused3, Unused4, Unused5, Unused6, SetStance1, SetStance2, SetStance3, Unused7, Unused20, Unused11, ToggleInterface, ToggleFramerate, Unused21, Unused23, Unused22, WorldMap, LimitedActionSetBuilder, Unused8, Unused9, ExplicitMouseLook, ToggleWeapons, LeftMouseHold, RightMouseHold, CenterMouseHold, CastInnateAbility, MarkingMenuLeftClick, MarkingMenuLeftHold, MarkingMenuRightClick, MarkingMenuRightHold, HUDShowQuests, ToggleCameraAngle, ToggleScannerBot, Codex, PathAction2, FloatingActionBar_Slot1, FloatingActionBar_Slot2, FloatingActionBar_Slot3, FloatingActionBar_Slot4, FloatingActionBar_Slot5, FloatingActionBar_Slot6, ScaleRampedMotion, ScaleRampedRotation, BrakeRampedMotion, BrakeRampedRotation, MoveDown, GroupFinder, CastMiscSpell, SetTargetMark1, SetTargetMark2, SetTargetMark3, SetTargetMark4, SetTargetMark5, SetTargetMark6, SetTargetMark7, SetTargetMark8, DashForward, DashBackward, DashLeft, DashRight, Unused12, Unused13, ChatReply, ChatReWhisper, Unused14, Unused15, Unused16, Unused17, Unused18, Unused19, TargetNearestEnemy, TargetNearestFriend, Achievements, AuctionListings, Challenges, Unused10, FriendsList, Lore, Mail, Path, Reputation, Social, Tradeskills, DirectionalDash, PrimaryPetActionBar_Slot1, PrimaryPetActionBar_Slot2, PrimaryPetActionBar_Slot3, PrimaryPetActionBar_Slot4, PrimaryPetActionBar_Slot5, PrimaryPetActionBar_Slot6, GhostModeMap, Mount, UsePotion, Guild : None,Keyboard,Mouse : DoubleHold, Rapid : Shift,Control,Alt : RightCtrl, RightAlt : X2, WheelUp, WheelDown : Character, Count : Feet, Hands, Tool, Weapon, Shields, Gadget, Attachment, System, Augment, Implant : Unit,Object,PathObjective,QuestObjective : Unit,Object,PathObjective,QuestObjective : Dodge : Aggressive : Mechari, Mordesh, Chua : Thayd : Whiteout, Urgent, FullScreenBlackNoFlash, Informational : Arcane, Natural, Exile, Dominion : Crafting_Components_Tutorial, Crafting_Station_Tutorial, Basic_Salvaging_Tutorial, QuestCommunicatorGiven, QuestAccepted, QuestAchieved, QuestBotched, QuestCommunicatorReceived, ChallengeUnlocked, ChallengeCompleted, ChallengeRewardPanel, AchievementCompleted, Telegraphs, NewBindpoint, Path_MissionComplete, Path_EpisodeComplete, Soldier_MissionUnlock, Soldier_TowerDefense, Soldier_Assassinate, Soldier_SWAT, Soldier_Demolition, Soldier_Rescue, Explorer_MissionUnlock, Explorer_Vista, Explorer_ClaimTerritory, Explorer_Door, Explorer_ScavengerHunt, Explorer_PowerMap, Scientist_FieldStudy, Settler_MissionUnlock, Settler_Infrastructure, Settler_DepotActivate, Codex, CharacterPanel, AbilityWindow, Death, Hazards, PublicEventStart, GalacticArchive_NewEntry, Soldier_StopTheThieves, Soldier_WhackAMole, Farmer_Powershrooms, General_Quest_SpellShortcut, CoordinateCrafting, CombatBuff, General_Social, QuestCommunicatorMissed, MailMenu, CSI_PressAndHold, CSI_RapidTapping, CSI_PrecisionTapping, CSI_Memory, CSI_KeyPad, CSI_Metronome, QuestCommunicatorDeclined, General_Lore, GroupFinderMenu, Renown, AMPs, Reputation, Housing_Landscape, Housing_House, Housing_Crate, Housing_Vendor, Housing_Room, General_CREDD, General_AccountServices : Mail, GalacticArchive, Social, GroupFinder, Challenge, Datachron, Inventory, AbilityBar, MiniMap, QuestTracker, HUDAlert, PressAndHold, RapidTapping, PrecisionTapping, Memory, Keypad, Metronome, ShieldBar, InnateAbility, DashMeter, SprintMeter, HealthBar, BuffFrame, ClassResource, QuestCommunicatorReceived, DatachronBody, Recall 31:31 : [General,Beginner,Combat,PVP, Housing, Challenges, PublicEvents, Adventures, Path_Soldier, Path_Settler, Path_Scientist, Path_Explorer, Class_Warrior, Class_Esper, Class_Spellslinger, Class_Stalker, Class_Medic, Class_Engineer, Class_Charmer, Tradeskill_Outfitter, Tradeskill_Tailor, Tradeskill_Architect, Tradeskill_Miner, Tradeskill_Augmentor, Tradeskill_Survivalist, Tradeskill_Farmer, Tradeskill_Weaponsmith, Tradeskill_Armorer : GuildRankName, GuildBankTabName, HousingResidenceName, Chat, MailSubject, MailBody, ChatCustomChannelName, ReadyCheck, FriendshipNote, ChatCustomChannelPassword, GuildMessageOfTheDay, GuildMemberNote, GuildRercuitDescription, GuildInfoMessage, FriendshipAccountName, FriendshipAccountPrivateNote, FriendshipAccountPublicNote, FriendshipAccountEmail, FriendshipInviteNote : Strict,Standard,Low : KineticCell, Resource0, Resource1, Resource2, Resource3, Resource4, Resource5, Resource6, StalkerA, StalkerB, StalkerC, Mana, Resource7, MedicCore, SpellSurge, InterruptArmor, Absorption, PublicResource0, PublicResource1, PublicResource2, Volatility : OK,Partial,UnderCooldown : Datacube, Tale, Journal : Pvp, ExilePVPStronghold, DominionPVPStronghold : None,WaitingToAccept,Pending,Dueling : Left,Right,Back : WorldMapNewZone_Deradune, WorldMapAdventure_Astrovoid, Character_GearSlot_Implants, GroupFinder_Dungeons, Character_CostumeSlot6, Builder_AMPPoint, Customization_Mount, WorldMapNewZone_Ellevar, Inventory_Salvage, Character_GearSlot_Gloves, GroupFinder_Warplots, WorldMapNewZone_Malgrave, Builder_LASSlot8, Builder_LASSlot7, Builder_LASSlot4, Builder_AbilityTier2, WorldMapDungeon_Stormtalon, WorldMapAdventure_Galeras, Character_GearSlot_Shoulders, WorldMapDungeon_KelVoreth, GroupFinder_Arenas, Character_GearSlot_Gadgets, Customization_Scanbot, WorldMapNewZone_Grimvault, Character_CostumeSlot2, WorldMapNewZone_Wilderrun, Character_CostumeSlot4, WorldMapAdventure_Whitevale, Character_GearSlot_Helm, WorldMapNewZone_Farside, WorldMapNewZone_Algoroc, Builder_LASSlot6, WorldMapNewZone_NorthernWilds, Builder_AbilityTier8, WorldMapNewZone_EverstarGrove, WorldMapNewZone_Whitevale, Character_GearSlot_WeaponAttachment, GroupFinder_General, WorldMapDungeon_Skullcano, WorldMapNewZone_CrimsonIsle, WorldMapCapital_Illium, Builder_LASSlot5, Builder_AbilityTier5, Character_GearSlot_SupportSystem, WorldMapAdventure_Hycrest, Character_CostumeSlot3, WorldMapNewZone_LevianBay, Builder_AbilityTier6, WorldMapNewZone_Celestion, WorldMapNewZone_Auroria, WorldMapAdventure_NorthernWilds, Builder_AbilityTier4, WorldMapNewZone_Galeras, Builder_AbilityTier3, Character_CostumeSystem, WorldMapCapital_Thayd, Builder_LASSlot3, WorldMapAdventure_Malgrave, Builder_AMPSystem, Character_CostumeSlot5, Builder_TierPointSystem, Builder_AbilityTier7, WorldMapDungeon_SwordMaiden, GroupFinder_Adventures, Character_GearSlot_RaidKey : Path,Level : Content_Capital, Content_Feature, Class_LAS_Slot, General_Expanded_Feature, Class_Feature, Class_Attribute, Path_ScanBot, Path_Spell, Path_Title, Gear_Slot, Path_Quest, Social_Feature, Class_Improvement, Raid_20, Path_Item, Class_Tier, Class_Ability, PvP_Battleground, General_Feature, Content_Zone, PvP_Feature : halonring, Grimvault, Galeras, LevianBayStarComm1, EasternGrimvault, HalonRingIsland2, Malgrave, LevianBayStarComm3, WesternGrimvault, NorthernGrimvault, EverstarGrove, EternityIslands, Celestion, CrimsonIsle, Auroria, Illium, NorthernWilds, Wilderrun, LevianBayStarComm2, HalonRingIsland3, Whitevale, Algoroc, Deradune : AutoAccept,Prompt,AutoReject : RecallBind,RecallDeath,RecallHouse GenericDialog : () : (node.fontColor, CombatFloaterConfig_Options_FontColor_ColorPickerCallback, data) : () : () : () : () : () : () : () GroupLib : (sMessage) - Accept invite with optional message : () : () : () returns (boolean) - Is this unit the leader : (nGuid) returns (table) - (missing function) Item from group bag specified by nGuid : () returns (table) - (missing function) Group loot list of: index, LootItem : () returns (table) - (missing function) itemId, icon, name, nStack, ownerName, guid : (nInventoryId) - (missing function) Share item by nInventoryId : (nIdItem,eVote) - (missing function) Vote on bag item nIdItem with eVote : () : () : () : () : () : () - (missing function) : () : (sMessage) - Deny invite with optional message : () : (sMessage) - Request group disband with optional message : () returns (number) : (nGroupIndex) returns table - Gets member record for ones based nGroupIndex, else nil : () : () : () : () returns (string) : () : () returns (number) : () : () returns (number) : () returns (number) : () : () : () : (nGroupIndex) returns (unit) - Unit data for ones based nGroupIndex : () : (nIndex) - (missing function) : (unitId,questId) - (missing function) : () - Does a lua_pushboolean of InGroup : () : () : () : (sPlayerName,sRealmName,sMessage) - Invite player with optional message : () : () : () : (nGroupIndex,sMessage) - Kick player with optional message : (sMessage) - Leave or deny incoming invite with optional message : () : (nGroupIndex) - Promote player : () : () : (nGroupId) - Request to join specified by nGroupId : () : () : () : () : () : () : (eLootDist) : () : (eThresh) : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () Enums : KickFailed, PromoteSuccess, PromoteFailed, FlagsSuccess, FlagsFailed, MemberFlagsSuccess, MemberFlagsFailed, NotInGroup, ChangeSettingsFailed, ChangeSettingsSuccess, MentoringInvalidMentor, MentoringInvalidMentee, InvalidGroup, MentoringSelf, ReadyCheckFailed, MentoringNotAllowed, MarkingNotPermitted, InvalidMarkIndex, InvalidMarkTarget, MentoringInCombat, MentoringLowestLevel, MentoringNoAction : OrderInvalidMember,OrderFailedLeader,AlreadyInGroupInstance : Phenomenal, Extraordinary, Legendary, Inferior : Normal,Veteran : Normal,SpeedRun,CompletionRun,Nightmare : RoundRobin,FirstTagger : Open,Neutral,Closed : Leave,Kick,Disbanded : FreeForAll,RoundRobin,NeedBeforeGreed,Master : Phenomenal, Extraordinary, Legendary, Inferior : VoteKicked : SentToLeader, LeaderOffline, WrongFaction, Ok, PlayerAlreadyGrouped, InviteExpired, AlreadyHasPendingInvite, InviteSuccessful, NoPermission, InviteOtherExpired, AlreadyInvitedYou, InvitorNoPermission, ExpriedInvitee : AlreadyHasPendingInvite, InviteSuccessful, NoPermission, InviteOtherExpired, AlreadyInvitedYou, InvitorNoPermission : RoleFull,NoInvitingSelf : Pending, ExpiredInviter, ExpriedInvitee, IsInvited, InvitedYou, Full Events : () : () : () : (nReason,nGroupMemberId,nGroupActorIndex) - Output of a group leave or if group empties and disbands : (tTableRef) - Outputs the refused invitation to a group invite : (nTableRef) : (nTableRef) : (nTableRef) : (nTableRef) : (tTableRef) - Outputs the promotion of a group member : () : () : () : (unitId,nTableRef) GuildLib This library contains functions and enumerations having to do with guilds and arena teams. : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () Enums : MemberRankChanged, MessageOfTheDay, BankMoney, ItemRepair, BankTab : Tier6Unlock, Tier2Unlock, Tier5Unlock, Tier3Unlock, Tier4Unlock HazardsLib HousingLib ICCommLib MacrosLib MailSystemLib MarketplaceLib : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : (nFamilyID, nPage, tMarketplaceLib.AuctionSort bReverseSort, tFilters, unknown, unknown, tPropertySort ) : () : () : () : () : () MessageManagerLib OptionsScreen P2PTrading PetCustomizationLib PlayerPathLib PreGameLib PublicEventsLib QuestLib RealmSelectScreenLib Sound StorefrontLib Tooltip : () : () : () : () : () : ()